Weltschmerz
by meliorism
Summary: Suara derau yang bergema dari jarum jam. Alarm yang berbunyi tepat pada 7:15 pagi. Sugawara Koushi baik-baik saja (lagi) hari ini.


Weltschmerz

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

* * *

Suara derau yang bergema dari jarum jam. Alarm yang berbunyi tepat pada 7:15 pagi. Selimut yang tidak sempat dirapihkan dan suara air yang direjang. Percakapan dibalik dinding yang teredam suara knalpot. Bebauan sitrun yang menusuk dari sabun tercampun aroma teh yang samar. Roti panggang yang baru sekali dikunyah, remah bertebaran di piring melamin. Helaan napas. Dasi yang diikat terburu-buru dan sepatu yang tidak sempat disemir.

Sapaan yang terlalu familiar. Peron kereta yang dipenuhi dengan desah sarat kesah dan lembar buku yang dibalik perlahan. Peringatan hati-hati melangkah. Obrolan tidak berarti dan suara musik yang terselip dari balik penyuara kuping. Orang-orang menguap. Detik jarum jam yang diam-diam meresahkan. Sol sepatu yang bergesekan dengan aspal dan langkah-langkah yang tergesa. Asam lambung yang naik dan perasaan mual yang menyebalkan. Nada dering panggilan masuk. Keengganan.

Kursi-kursi yang digeser dan seseorang yang tidur dibarisan paling belakang. Ceramah mata kuliah Geografi Antarbudaya dan kelas yang membosankan. Suara goresan pensil, jendela yang dibuka. Langit mendung. Protes-protes singkat, kuis dadakan. Siulan, bagian tubuh yang disentuh secara sengaja dengan bolpoin, jawaban-jawaban yang tidak sempat terisi. Keringat dibalik kemeja dan parfum yang sedikit menyengat. Kursi-kursi yang tergeser. Kelas yang kosong.

Suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Obrolan riuh rendah dan ajakan makan siang. Pelembab bibir seseorang yang jatuh dari loker dan menggelinding disepanjang lantai. Materi presentasi yang digulung dan kertas jawaban dengan coretan merah yang diremas. Bekas lipstik merah yang tertinggal di bibir botol air mineral. Senyum canggung yang dilempar. Punggung yang terlalu familiar, tidak sempat tersentuh. Nama yang tertahan diujung bibir. Kelas yang harus dihadiri.

Keheningan seusai kelas. Langkah kaki yang terampau santai, mesin kendaraan yang dinyalakan. Lampu-lampu temaram. Kelas yang mulai disapu dan pintu-pintu dikunci. Gitar yang dipetik. Dokumen disusun ulang sesuai abjad. Keluhan mengenai rapat yang harus dihadiri dan notifikasi dari aplikasi pesan yang sengaja diabaikan. Kepala yang berdenyut dan air yang diteguk. Suara notifikasi lagi. Keluhan tak beralamat. Batu kerikil yang ditendang.

Poster dan penjual yang menawarkan potongan harga di toko roti. Suara sapaan selamat datang di swalayan. Plastik belanja yang berisi tiga botol minuman bervitamin. Lampu merah yang berganti hijau. Lagu-lagu pop indie dengan bahasa yang tidak dikenal. Permainan arkade, lampu-lampu neon warna merah muda. Hiruk pikuk perkotaan pada akhir bulan November. Asap tipis yang membumbung dari hela napas pekerja yang sedang mengehentikan taksi. Manusia. Manusia. Manusia.

Seseorang yang menerikan namanya dari balik punggung. Mata yang mencari diantara keramaian. Harapan-harapan kosong. Kesendirian. Nama yang masih tertahan diujung lidah. Teriakan yang tak diteriakan.

Kunci yang diputar dan sepatu yang dilepas. Cahaya dari lampu depan yang cukup menerangi hingga ruang tengah. Pelipis yang dipijat saat menuangkan air kedalam gelas kaca. Keenganan yang amat sangat untuk pergi mandi. Sisa roti tadi pagi yang berakhir ditempat sampah. Bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi. Berita-berita yang terdengar terlalu asing. Kaki-kaki telanjang, seprai tempat tidur dan selimut yang jatuh separuh. Tetesan air dari keran kamar mandi. Ruangan yang hitam pekat. Ingatan yang diputar balik. Jam yang diatur pukul 7.15 pagi. Notifikasi pesan masuk yang bertumpuk. Mata yang tak terpejam. Waktu yang terus berjalan.

Sugawara (mungkin) baik-baik saja lagi hari ini.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Weltschmerz**_ _(n):_ Keadaan dimana seseorang merasa sedih karena dunia tidak berjalan seperti yang dibayangkan. Pertama kali dipakai di Era Romatik kesusasteraan Jerman. _Oh yasss era dimana hati lebih dipertuhankan dibanding logika._

 _ **High-Functioning Depression**_ _(n):_ Oh hey yes I still can do my own sh*t, i still can have a life but hell only know that it was almost impossible to pull myself out of the bed. No, I'm not lazy, it's just my energy is so low and I just wanna cry all day. Yes, I still go to my college, have a lot of friends, winning a gold medal and take care everything myself. Okay. Hold up. I'm drowning.

(geh einfach zu deinem Arzt, schatz. Du brauchst unbedingt Hilfe).


End file.
